total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy
Izzy, labeled The Erratic Psycho, was a contestant on Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Laulima tribe until she was swapped onto the Aloha tribe. She did not compete in Total Drama Global Travels or Total Drama Blockbuster, and was an Aftermath commentator instead. Personality She is fun but hard to handle. Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities, and also sticks herself to the wild environment. She is also number eight on the RCMP's "Most Wanted" list, presumably for accidentally blowing up a kitchen, but it is unclear whether she was telling the truth. She has also been shown to enjoy plotting bizarre solutions to various situations. Despite her strange ways of showing it, Izzy does care about others and means well even if her results don't reflect it. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Izzy first appears in Aloha, Hawaii along with thirteen other returning players. After she is put on the Laulima team, she is the one who starts helping build their shelter. When it is finally finished, she knocks it down, forcing the others to rebuild it. It is her destructive tendencies that makes Max approach her for an alliance, she accepts but admits in the confessional that she plans on being an unpredictable player and really doesn't care. In the challenge, she and Max are paired up to find 4 bags each of puzzle pieces. She has ultimately no trouble finding her puzzle pieces and is not sent to elimination due to Kitty finishing her puzzle quicker than Cody. She starts off Extremely Trivial Pursuit by eating a bug. She then proceeds to go off on a rant about how she is apparently a quarter tiger and was born in a zoo, then was apparently abducted by the RCMP, escaped, and was abducted by aliens. During the challenge, Izzy does not face off anyone from the opposing team, despite their lead in the beginning, Laulima ends up losing and is sent to elimination. Kitty then speaks to her about Max's overplaying and if she can really trust to have an ally like him. She tells Kitty she will think about it. When Max asks her who she is voting off, she brushes him off coldly. She then states that the team needs to vote off Lindsay due to her lack of leadership. While she votes out Lindsay, it is her ally Max who is eliminated instead. In the next episode, Water You Doing?, Izzy spends most of her time before the challenge either insulting Amy, or stirring things up in camp, even claiming she found an idol clue. During the challenge, she teams up with Owen and manages to get Crimson and Geoff out of the challenge. Her reign of terror ends when a frightened Topher sprays her. Despite Kitty's determination, it is Laulima that loses in the end when Cody aims wildly and hits her. After the challenge, she snatches Crimson's weave which gets attention from both Geoff and Topher, and causes Crimson to run after her. Despite Kitty losing it for the team that day, Izzy votes for Lindsay in the end due to her poor leadership. She later mocks Amy's proposal to be leader in the fourth episode, and insists that if the team loses the next challenge, that she will be the one to go home. She spends most of the challenge arguing with Amy, when her team loses she suggests to Amy that she will keep her if she promises to vote out Kitty instead. Izzy gets her revenge on her for scheming against Max at tribal council, as Kitty is the next person to go. In the final 10, she is switched to the Aloha team, alongside fellow team member, Alejandro. During the challenge, her team decides to do a Hawaiian style meal, and she is picked to do the appetizer, which is Hawaiian BBQ wings. She completely messes up however, as her BBQ wings end up being overcooked. When she gives them to Chris, she is given an 0/10, and her team ends up losing. Despite her attempts on convincing Geoff to flip on Heather, Geoff stays loyal to his mini-alliance and votes Izzy off that night. She later fails to reenter the game in the return competition in That's Radical, Dude!. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous See also Category:Females Category:Laulima Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants